This invention relates to systems and appliances for improving the productivity and efficiency of office environments; more particularly, the invention relates to a system for hanging display panels and the like, and for storage thereof and concealment of the display arrangement when not in use.
In office and conference room environments, it is common to affix various display panels, bulletin boards, posters and other materials to the wall, for viewing and discussion purposes, and to remove such articles from the wall after use has been concluded. In order to avoid tack holes and other marks from remaining on the walls after the article has been removed, it has been common to utilize porous wall panels, bulletin boards, tacking strips, and other devices which may be permanently mounted in an office or conference room, wherein such devices have a relatively porous surface for affixing push pins thereto. It is therefore simple to affix an article to these surfaces by push-pin pressure, and when the push pins are removed the surface does not retain the objectionable markings. Sometimes the useful features of tack boards and display devices are combined, as for example in the case of a chalkboard which may be permanently affixed to a wall, wherein the chalkboard has an upper edge which is formed of a material which serves as a tacking strip for temporarily affixing push pins thereto. Alternatively, tacking strips have been combined into aluminum frame extrusions, wherein the frame is formed with a projecting lip for hanging articles thereon, wherein the combination tacking strip and frame extrusion are permanently affixed to a wall surface. While such devices have utilitarian value, they generally do not enhance the appearance of an office or conference room decor.
An advantage would be achieved if the utility of such features as tacking strips and extruded wall hanger strips could be applied in a useful form, but could also enhance the room appearance when not in use.